Fallout: Before the storm
by Crutchwork
Summary: Before the battle the courier and her team must decide who to back for control of New Vegas. Some deal with the stress by drinking, some argue and some take up knitting. "The lift came to a bumpy halt. The two exchanged worried glances. A shrewd man's voice echoed into the lift from a speaker. 'Might I ask why you are breaking your contract' "


**I don't dedicate usually but this time I will. **

**I am dedicating this one to a man I only know as mans1ay3r. Trust me he is a person who recognises the fact that YouTube can be used for putting up great videos you took a lot of effort to do rather than posting a music video of cats or putting up videos of teething British children.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to anyone who looks up wasteland survival by mans1ay3r. It is the best fallout video collection since nuka break. **

**-T**he lucky 38 cast a shadow engulfing the outskirts of the strip. On this particular night the lights of the strip shone brightly and allowed the shadow to stretch and spread across the Mojave like a cancer.

Across hoover dam two powerful men stood at the base of a cross yet to be used. The cross was planted on a hill the legion named sanguis.

'Sanguis means many things.' Caesar began casually polishing his helmet with the corner of his crimson cape. 'Carnage, bloodshed, massacre, property.' he turned to his legate. 'And of course my favourite: power.'

The legate returned the gaze. His armour creaking as he did.

'You ask if this is intended for General Oliver. You are half correct. If we conquer the dam then this will be his fate. However, if we lose-'His face split into a scowl. 'You remember what became of your predecessor. 'With that Caesar left the legate to stare up at the cross and ponder his fate.

Meanwhile not far away from Sanguis someone else pondered on _her_ fate.

She leaned on the sink, splashing her face when it got too warm. She always became feverish when she was nervous. She called them the "chills". It amazed her how warm she could get and yet how cold she felt at the same time.

A familiar face pushed open the door with his nose and proceeded to sniff her legs. She stooped down and cradled Rex's head in her hands, gently scratching his muzzle. Rex nudged her, his tail gathering speed.

'At least I don't have to convince you.' Six smiled.

Rex snorted and rubbed against her. She fumbled his ears and cooed.

'Sometimes I wish I was a dog. All I would need to do is wag my tail and suddenly everyone loves me. 'Veronica sighed. 'Speaking of everybody; they're here. Here's hoping everything goes our way.'

'When has _anything_ gone our way?'

Veronica thought for a moment. 'I've got my dress.' She suggested enthusiastically.

Six frowned. 'Not helping.'

'Alright then, just think positive. We still have plan B.'

'B?'

'When the going gets tough, the tough gets going.' She said, cracking her knuckles.

'Is punching your solution for everything?'

'Don't be ridiculous. Just for the problems that don't already involve punching. Now c'mon before they all decompose.' Veronica led her out of the bathroom to the dining room.

Boone and his rifle took up the settee. Lily sat in the armchair, idly knitting. Raul, Cass and Arcade sat at the dining table.

Rex brushed past Six's leg and trotted over to Boone. He happily moved his rifle so the dog could rest on the space.

'Did you see that? _Everyone _loves dogs. Seriously, even Hitler had a dog.'

'Who is Hitler?' Six asked, confused.

'Imagine Caesar with a moustache.'

She shuddered. 'I don't like that image.'

'Me neither. Okay. So, good luck.' She said, hugging Six. She took her place beside Cass.

Six took a deep breath. She then realised how pointless breathing exercises were and walked to the end of the table. She smiled uneasily.

'Uh oh.' Raul whispered to Cass. 'She has that look women get when they are about to reveal an unexpected and potentially harmful truth.'

Cass frowned. 'In case you haven't noticed but I _am_ a woman.'

'Oh, I should have known with your obviously womanly habits and general well-kept look.'

Cass balled her hands into fists. She chose to listen to Six rather than start a fight.

'Firstly I would like to apologise for bringing all of you here so late in the evening. But I would like to focus your attention on a certain topic: the future of New Vegas.'

'I thought this was my surprise birthday party.' Raul said sounding a little down.

'Is it really your birthday?' Veronica asked.

'To be honest: I don't remember when my birthday is. I was just hoping one of you knew.'

'Moving on, as you all know we have been recently gathering support for the NCR to take over hoover dam. It is safe to assume that I wish for this group to help establish an NCR dominated Mojave. This is not the case.'

The bickering began.

'Wait. Are you suggesting..' Arcade's eyes widened. Boone looked just about ready to leave.

'No, no, oh hell no. I wouldn't dream of helping the legion.' She assured them. 'There is actually a third party who wishes to rule New Vegas and assures me it will be brought into an age of pre-war glory. He is Mr House.'

The bickering ceased. Her friends thought this through in their own heads.

'I will call your names and hear your opinions now. In the morning we shall hold a vote on who we will back to rule New Vegas. Firstly we have Raul.'

The old man stood up.

'Genuinely boss, I would have preferred a more experienced leader for Vegas. But considering before the war I would many a time see House on the television advising a senator or two and not to mention it _was_ him who saved this place from nuclear devastation. I guess we should give the old man a chance. You gave me a chance. It worked out for the best, sort of. By the by, can I leave now?'

'Of course feel free.'

'Actually I might just stick around.'

'Very well, Cass.'

Cass hung her head against her chest. She seemed ill.

'I need some time to consider this. Hell, I might need the whole night. I need some air. I might visit the Gomorrah and the Tops and the Ultra-luxe and-' Her voice trailed into the hall as she left for the elevator.

She just needed some time. Six knew it. Nonetheless she still worried.

'Veronica.'

She stood up, her hands on her hips.

'Given that the NCR's first interaction with me was killing most of the brotherhood, driving father Elijah insane and they are possible candidates for the reason the brotherhood is not around today. I am going to say no. As for Caesar: with or without a moustache he is still Hitler.'

She sat down.

'I assume you are vouching for House.'

'You assume correct.'

'Boone.'

Boone didn't react when he heard his name being called. He just scratched Rex's ears for a moment. Then got up and left.

"_He will want a minute too."_

'Arcade.'

'We will speak afterwards.' Arcade straightened in his chair.

'Lily.'

Lily barely looked up from her knitting.

'Lily?'

'Mmm? Oh I am sorry pumpkin. My ears aren't what they used to be.'

'We were talking about whether we should back Mr House.'

'Oh?'

'What do you think?'

'Don't fret about me dearie. I am happy whatever choice you make. Leo on the other hand would like to say that the likeliness of Mr House aiding the super mutants is very slim and yet the chances of him bothering them are not very high either. Also, we should be weary as he may seem like a good leader but may simply want to own New Vegas rather than lead it. But Leo adds that history has shown that the ideal ruling system is usually a benevolent dictator and shunning a chance to obtain such a leader is just plain silly.'

Lily went back to her knitting. Leaving surprised expressions on nearly everyone in the room.

Six returned to familiar ground. 'Any questions?'

Only Arcade raised his hand.

'Can we speak in private now?'

'Sure, meet me in the cocktail lounge.'

# # #

'Wow. I risk sounding clichéd, but I actually can't believe the view.'

'I know it's gorgeous.' Said Six, gazing into the horizon.

'Certainly the best view of this glittering haven for sin and corruption you'll ever find. But I digress. Why are we helping house? All he cares about is the well off in the strip. This won't turn out good for freeside or the rest of the Mojave.'

'Actually, all House wants is to restore his home.' She said pouring herself some well-aged wine.

Arcade snorted. 'Don't try to make me sympathetic. He has done nothing for freeside or anyone else for that matter.'

'He saved my life.'

Arcade frowned. 'Is this what this is about? Repaying a debt? I'm sorry but as surprising as this sounds I'm not exactly in love with the idea of a self-proclaimed overlord governing New Vegas.'

Six went quiet. She pressed her glass to her lips and slowly traced the rim with her tongue.

'Alright then, Follow me.' She hopped off her stool.

'Where are we going?'

'I'm taking you to see Mr House.'

# # #

Arcade and Six entered the lift with hesitation.

Six was wondering what had possessed her to do this whilst Arcade was concentrating on keeping a displeased expression whilst on the inside feeling rather flattered. On an unrelated topic, a uniquely self-aware fly sat on the wall and pondered on the exact reason for the atmosphere being so tense.

The lift came to a bumpy halt. The two exchanged worried glances.

A shrewd man's voice echoed into the lift from a speaker.

'Might I ask why you are breaking your contract?'

'Excuse me?'

The voice sighed impatiently. 'Term 23/apple clearly states that as the COO you have full access to all areas of the lucky 38. Access to the penthouse whilst in the company of another is strictly prohibited. In other words you cannot bring Mr Gannon with you.'

'But sir, I need you to explain your intentions for the Mojave to Arcade. It is essential for winning over the followers.' She lied.

House paused for a moment.

She expected a logical argument. But instead she got:

'Very well, Six, very well.'

The lift resumed its ascent.

Meanwhile the fly, bemused by the sudden noise, patiently waited for the doors to open. The fly then resumed its business of finding the brightest source of light and ramming into it repeatedly.

'How typical: that fly has found its way onto my screen again.'

'Would you like me to remove it?' Offered Six.

'No, leave it be. It is my punishment for not considering such a variable. On to the matter at hand: I believe you are curious about my intentions Mr Gannon.'

Arcade was in the middle of whispering to Six. 'Funny, I didn't expect a robot.'

House overhearing this, corrected the young man. 'No Mr Gannon, I am not a robot. I believe we were in the middle of discussing something.'

'Yes, well, er.' Arcade began, intimidated by the unimpressed face on the screen. 'I want to know what will happen to freeside and the other unprivileged of New Vegas.'

'Is that all? Freeside from what I hear is not only in dire need of order being restored but its buildings also require restoration. I have little time after I take back the Mojave to fix it into shape for the tourist season. Points of interest are the king's residence and the Atomic wrangler.'

Arcade worked himself into a rage.

'Is that all you care about? The tourism? What about the people barely getting by? While I was with the followers I would hear stories of women selling their bodies for pieces of meat. And that's not even the worst of it. Do you have any idea how bad it gets out there? I wonder have you ever even considered it. The only people who actually give a damn are the followers and you haven't even mentioned them. Tell me, who actually benefits from your rule? The three families? Maybe all you wish is to own New Vegas and to shake it up from time to time like a snow globe.'

All the while Mr House waited silently for Arcade to finish.

'You are correct; I will not help the people of Freeside. Not directly of course. I aim to provide the necessary safety and comfort required for development in the areas outside of the strip. The people will have to learn to work for survival; it's the only permanent solution for their poverty. On the other hand I could always send aid directly to the people. But this would just make things worse in the long term.

'As for the followers of the apocalypse: Their survival and development is certain thanks to one major threat to my plans: disease. My estimations for next year predict that there will be six thousand tourists each month. And the numbers will increase. The west is home to diseases foreign to the Mojave. A single outbreak would devastate New Vegas. I need someone to treat the ill and vaccinate the healthy. Thanks to their medical experience and links to the NCR the followers are an ideal solution to this upcoming threat. If I were the leader of New Vegas I would make sure the followers want for nothing, provided they remain headquartered in New Vegas. Are you satisfied Mr Gannon?'

Arcade took his time. This must have unnerved him because than he said:

'I suggest having faith in my leadership not because I intend to do the right thing because I am a good person. Have faith because I know that if I weren't to do the right thing it would have obvious consequences. Therefore it would be in my best interest to "dodge the bullet". Not to mention the eighty-three per cent of NCR supporters I would win over by doing so immediately.'

Arcade nodded slowly.

'I will need to think this over. Maybe speak to Julia.' He headed for the elevator.

Six turned to go after him but House stopped her.

'Six, may have a word?'

She stopped and turned.

'Of course sir.'

'I rather like him, you know. Putting his relentless attempts of seeing me as a selfish bureaucrat aside, I do think him quite the intellectual.'

'Will you really do as you have said sir?'

'Yes, mostly. Renovation of the entire outskirts will take time. I may concentrate on Freeside initially. As for the followers: I would be stupid not to use such an asset. Now, we are getting of topic. You see there is a certain _delicate_ matter I need handled after I establish full dominance.'

'Yes?'

House paused, thinking.

'Actually, we shall speak after the battle.'

'I can hear it now.'

'No. I am sorry. You will need to trust me.'

Six's brow furrowed. 'As you wish sir.' Was all she said.

# # #

Meanwhile Raul, who had been idly tweaking ED-E, decided to take a break. He wandered around the suite, opening and closing things (mostly the fridge).

Lily was still in the dining room finishing of what Raul assumed was a large kind of sock (in actual fact was a small kind of pillow case). Veronica sat close by, fascinated by the lost art.*

*From the industrial age onward knitting and the word gingerly began a gradual decline in use. In the 1970s knitting made a comeback along with LSD and the god Gaia. Scholars believe it is thanks to this brief trend that knitting even exists today outside of literature, unlike the word gingerly.

Turning up the opportunity of a quiet night of sock manufacturing, Raul went in search of Cass.

When Raul found her she was pawing at the doors of the Ultra-luxe looking for the handle. She was obviously drunk. The only thing keeping her off the ground was sheer determination.

'Hello Rose, how are you?'

She turned ragdollish and breathed in his face, it smelt like the inside of a fish tank.

'I'd be fine if this door would sit still.'

'I doubt it. Looks like you've had just about enough to knock even a whiskey withered old man like me out.'

'How about sticking your money where your mouth is. As soon as I open this damn door it will be me you and three hundred caps on the table.'

'No thanks. Experience has taught me not to accept challenges from someone who needs their stomach pumped.'

Cass groaned, slumping against the door. Raul grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

'C'mon I doubt they'll let you stay there anyhow. Let's go to the Tops.'

She struggled. 'Lemme go. I was already at the Tops.'

# # #

'Heeey, welcome to the Top's casino. I'm gona need those guns.'

Raul protectively lay his hands on his holsters.

'And get them dirty? No.'

The greased up receptionist grinned even wider than Raul thought humanly possible.

'I know this little shin-dig is a major pain in the caboose but just let it slide. The road is bumpy but the ride will be sweet, you dig?'

Raul made a face only comparable with an inanimate object.

'How about this: I give you the guns and you stop talking.'

'Alright, no worries these babies will be safe as houses.'

Raul frowned. 'Obviously the concept of burglary has not occurred to you.'

The receptionist opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Cass grappling with a security guard. She still had her gun.

'Hey baby-doll your too drunk to carry that around.' The nervous guard said.

Cass broke free and swung around. 'Too drunk? Yeah sure. Watch this.'

She grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and chucked it into the air. She aimed her gun. The bottle hit a roulette table, frightening several gamblers. Surprisingly, it didn't shatter.

'Did you all see that? If this was loaded it would be raining glass.'

The guard walked up to her, grumbling and snatched the gun.

'I think you better sit down.' He grumbled.

They found a nice cosy bar. Raul chose the table closest to the stage (and as far away from the drink as possible).

Cass leaned over the table. 'Have you any caps? I'm all out.'

'Tell you what: you can have them as long as you don't buy anything alcoholic.' He said, handing over a fistful of caps.

'Then it's a sunset for you and a sunset for me.' She launched herself from the table.

Raul shook his head and looked up at the stage. A sheepish ghoul was speaking into the microphone, reporting a missing rubber bottle.

Behind him the doors flew open. A gang of men entered, over exaggerating their stride. They plonked down on the nearest table and hollered at a waiter for drinks. He immediately disliked them. They acted as if the place was theirs, like they could get away with anything.

Cass suddenly flew at him. She was out of breath.

'Hey! Listen, you need to come see this.' She looked worried.

'What?'

'Just, just come on.'

He followed her over to the bar counter. It was then that her plan revealed itself.

'Would ya look at that.' Cass began. 'Two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. It must be fate.'

'I know I should have expected this. But a little part of me said: "No, wait give her a chance. You won't regret it just wait and see."'

Cass sat down. 'Aw shut up and drink.' She patted the seat next to her.

Raul folded his arms.

It was then that a young man with a light beard pushed him aside and took his seat. He cheekily took a swig of the vodka and turned to Cass.

'So whatcha go by sweetie?'

Raul's blood boiled.

"_Calm down. This guy is probably as drunk as she is_."

Cass glared at him. 'This is my friend's seat.'

He looked at Raul and laughed. 'Your_ friend_doesn't seem to be interested in sitting.'

'That's my drink.'

He held it out of her reach. 'Oh no, you ain't getting it until I get a name.'

'Fuck you. That's my name now give me the bottle.'

'Fuck you? That's an interesting name.'

'Yeah, that's my nick-name. Full name is: fuck this, when I'm done with you you'll be in the foetal position.'

'Calm down Rose. He isn't worth it.' Raul said, keeping his cool.

'Oh so it's Rose. Thanks a bunch freak-show.'

'Excuse me? I must have heard wrong.'

The youth turned. 'Look ugly. Nobody wants you around. You better leave before things get real ugly.'

Raul raised his eyebrows.

'Sorry kid but you better run along now. You're bothering me and worst of all you're bothering her.'

The kid gave him a crooked smile. 'Okay, okay I'll go.'

He left the seat and walked around Raul.

Raul allowed himself a quiet sigh.

"Thank God that ended peacefully. I don't know what I was going to do."

Just then Raul felt someone grasp his shoulder and turn him round straight into the young man's fist.

'Should have listened to me freak-show.'

Cass shot off her chair and yelled, throwing a drunken punch. The young man easily dodged and grabbed her arm. He breathed into her face.

'Now you better get yourself back on that chair sweetie.'

From Cass's perspective the first thing she saw was an arm wrapping around his neck. Next thing she knew Raul was smashing his head against the counter.

He threw the youth against a table. His skinny hands moved to his mouth.

'You busted my damn lip you freak!' He wailed.

'No, the counter burst your lip. I only pushed. Want me to demonstrate again?'

His stare burned at Raul.

From the corner of his eye Raul could see two of the gang he saw earlier get up and march over. One was tall, skinny and dressed all in leather. The other was his opposite: short, built like a boxer with combed back hair.

The boxer came up to him with his hands spread.

'My apologies for my friend's behaviour. He's a newbie.' He said, picking the young man up and shooing him away.

Raul wiped his forehead. 'Whatever you say. Just get the kid away from us.'

'Of course. But first I'm afraid I'm going to have to break your legs.'

The boxer swung at him. But this time he was ready. He side stepped, weakening the blow. Raul's fist shot out at the boxer's throat. He stumbled back, clutching his neck.

"Now for the big guy."

But Cass was already on him. She had her arms looped around his neck, trying to bring him down.

Raul decided to have another go at the boxer. But he had already gotten up and was moving towards him, a bottle in one hand.

Raul elbowed the blow away. He then kicked out. The boxer took the blow with ease. He swung his left hook at Raul's jaw. Raul leaned back, trying to take the force out of the punch.

He came at him with the bottle again. Raul grabbed him by the waist and tackled him into the table. He focused on prying the bottle from his grip. The boxer kneed him in the groin. Raul retreated back. He looked up just in time to see the bottle hurtling towards him. It grazed his head. He brought his hand to his ear and felt blood on the side of his head.

The guards of the casino were now trying break through the doors. All the while the rest of the gang were barricading themselves in with chairs and tables.

He looked over at Cass who was busy cutting off the big man's oxygen.

'I should have gone for the knitting.' He mumbled.

# # #

The last to arrive was Boone. He took his usual spot on the settee. Everyone was pretty much in their same seats, except for Veronica who sat close to Lily, patiently mimicking her knitting style.

Six stood at the end of the table. Her eyes wandered, coming to rest on Raul.

'What happened to you?'

Raul traced the stitches near his ear. 'Bar fight gone wrong.' He explained.

'How can a bar fight go right?'

'When you're winning.' Cass said, about to take a slug of her water.

Six redirected her attention to the business at hand.

'We shall now begin the voting session. I will call out the name of a faction. Raise your hand if you wish to support this faction.

Caesar's legion.'

Some of them laughed. Lily raised her hand, looking confused, but then retracted it again after listening to a hushed word from Veronica.

'Caesar's legion is out.

The new Californian republic.'

Cass looked up blearily and half raised her hand. She went through a period of putting up her hand and putting back down before pulling a face that said "Oh fuck this" and buried her head in her arms.

Boone raised his hand up high.

'Too many people I know died for that dam. I want no part in this.'

Six nodded. 'I understand. NCR has one vote.'

She looked at Arcade who avoided her gaze.

'Mr Robert E. House.'

Slowly, the rest of the hands went up.

Cass looked blankly at her glass. Arcade looked unsure but kept his hand up. Veronica had fire in her eyes. It was hatred Six did not think she was capable of.

"She was voting for revenge." Six was filled with a sudden dread. "If she ever-" She bit back the thought.

'It has been settled. This group has voted for Mr House's leadership. I will alert him of our decision. We have work to do.'


End file.
